halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Precursor
Damn We know barely anything about the Forerunners, and now Bungie has to throw in another uber-race of ultra-powerful beings? This is starting to get really confusing. And mind, it was sort of confusing from the start. Perhaps Flood are Precursors? Just puttin' it out there, let those theories roll.Metaridley 20:43, 7 November 2007 (UTC) god? that seems the best answer lol. Durandal? --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:37, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Meta-Ridley is right, Bungie you jerks (I Don't mean it, don't send your Ninja's on me). But I don't think the Flood ARE Precursors, but could be the product of the precursor's stupidity (Like Godzilla)--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 00:32, 17 December 2007 (UTC)--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 00:32, 17 December 2007 (UTC) The precursors are obviously a race of super inteligent gerbils that created a ringworld called HAPLO, Huge Ass Pastry Lobbing Orbibthingy. The Forerunners were hampsters that ran on there forelegs (hence "Forerunner") and decider to mimic this down to the name, but sohumans me dirt covered the P and they named it Halo. Then a hunter wrote a poem about walrus dung and the prophets watched NASCAR. The page says that the structures where "Moved to Halo". I was begining to think that the Precursors created halo. But then I remembered all the Forerunner Glyphs and Terminals and droped the Idea... Imchicken1 Heh, Bungie's only hinted at Precursors. You've got a ton more to go buddy. The whole Forerunner thing isn't even figured out yet. Pop quiz, "Who killed the "Precursors"? That oughta blow your mind. (Although I personally think the Precursors created the Flood, after all, they could travel between galaxies, and the Flood is "extragalactical in origin.")LemonDragon 06:07, 17 October 2008 (UTC) The precursors own genius probably killed them, they probably created something so great and powerful, but it turned against them, it might have been a mistake, or a test that went wrong, like the flood might have been. Think on it, once you reach the top, the only way to go is down. Or up a tiny bit more, and then down again. They might have odne that, or they became so great, that they moved into another reality prehaps, but they passed the mantle on to the Forerunners, they probably lef tof hteir own free will, let their successors take the throne. Also, it is stated that they can go intergalactic, maybe they moved on and focused their attention on another galaxy. Leaving the Forerunnersbehind to protect this galaxy? Honor Guard Reborn Yeah, I think the flood are just some "experiment gone wrong" of the Precursor's. That might explain the flood-forerunner war, like the flood 'ate' all of the precursors and stole some of their ships or something, because think about it, if the flood didn't have that many 'troops' then the forerunners could have wiped them out easily, but if the flood had consumed the precursors then they could use overwhelming numbers to win. Also, with a race that intelligent and that many of them, they would have a extremely smart grave mind, who could out wit the forerunners. And if the precursors were galaxy travelers the flood could escape study (the experiment gone wrong) take control of a planet, steal some ships, then covertly take more and more planets (using precursor and there A.Is to trick them) until they had a gravemind to win all out battles, wage a war and win (infect all precursors, say with a luminary like device) there would be no evidence for the forerunners, or since they were probably around during the precursors extinction, wage a war knowing or capture the flood. They might not have known about the war because the precursors were so advanced they didnt understand they're transmissions and such. Also they could have been hesitant to kill the flood at first because they might have worshiped the precursors as the covenant do them, and not want to destroy they're gods or there god's creations, or betray the mantle. Just speculation, but It makes sence to me.Papayaking 07:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) On second thought...that sounds stupid, reading it now -_-Papayaking 04:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) In a way, it would make sense if the flood were just a mistake of the Precursors, or, possibly the flood somehow already existed, they thought it was a neat species, and sped up its evolution and accidentily made it stronger? Then maybe the Flood destroyed the Precursors, then went on to destroy their heirs, the Forerunners. Then the Forerunners made the seven Halos...Tricklet 17:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Tricklet Halo 4 I don't think bungie would add a whole new mystery at the end of the trilogy unless they had something good in mind. Maybe we'll learn a lot about the forerunner and these guys will become the new mystery species. So i'll be the first to say it; Are humans Precursors? DA DA DA... No. Humans are just 'related' to forerunners through the mantle, maybe or maybe not genetically. Read the forerunner talk page. And sign your posts.Papayaking 07:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Teir 0 Why are the precursors listed as tier 0? The beastiarum's technological advancement listed Tier 0 as a theoretical ceiling. So if the Forerunners have the precursors as an example of Tier 0, then Tier 0 is no longer theoretical like it said. All it was saying is that the Precursors are more advanced than the Forerunners, not that the Precursors are Tier 0. :Tier 0 is the highest it goes. And since the Forerunners were the most advanced species at the time, and the Precursors were even more advanced, they created a new tier for them. -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 05:51, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I understand that, but how can Tier 0 be a "theoretical Ceiling," meaning there is no specific example, when supposedly they have the example of the Precursors? The wording seems off to me from the Beastiarum to indicate that the Precursors are a Tier 0 Civ. "As the Forerunners had no examples of civilizations with technological accomplishment greater than themselves - with the exception of the Precursors - this is a theoretical ceiling. They can travel intergalactic and accelerate the evolution of intelligent life" Take a look at the wording. Remove "with the exception of the Precursors," and it still is a complete sentence. Read it while ignoring that phrase, then add it back in and it seems to indicate that the Precursors are the only civ more advanced than the Forerunners, but are not necessarily a Tier 0 civ. Just because a civ is more advanced than another does not mean that they are another Tier above the other. South Korea is about 1 year ahead of the USA in terms of electronics. Does this mean that South Korea is a Tier above the USA? No. Both civs are in the same Tier (if South Korea has a space program). st : This is very true. I agree with umm... "st?" Teir 0 is a theoratical cieling, and Percursors, while more advanced than Forerunner are themselves a Teir 1 civilisation as well. It would be ridiculous to suggest that each civilisation has it's very own exclusive Teir. Therefore, Percursors being a Teir 1 civilisation is rather probable indeed. However, if one were to use this very article as a reliable source (which may not be wise since it's very reliability is what is being questioned), the following quote suggests that the Precursors may not have truly existed: "The Precursors were mentioned in the Bestiarum as the race preceding and mythologized by the Forerunner". Is it possible that the Precursors were simply a race the Forerunner 'imagined' to explain existance itself? The Precursors were not a physical race but rather one that the Forerunner worshipped as gods. My message is somewhat similar to that of Forerunner's just below, 'cept that I spell better. >_< --cv The Tier 0 thing is designed to be similar to the Covenant belief. The Covenant Believed that the Forerunners became trans-sendant or watever, and they worshipped them as if it were true. The Forerunners believed that the Precursors died out and became trans-sendant. Can you see it? The Precursor thing is the Forerunner religeon.Forerunner 12:49, 19 July 2008 (UTC) All anyone can say is: They MIGHT have been either tier 0 or 1, the Bestiarum COULD have been misworded or not, no one knows except bungie...you forgot the forecursors who were tier -1. lol.Papayaking 04:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) spelling How do you spell "transsentient" is it #transsentient #transentient #trans-sentient I've looked everywhere I can't find it. Make sure to change the name on Sentient Beings as well.LemonDragon 06:09, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :It is transsentient. One word. It uses the Latin root word trans and the word sentient, so there is an S for each word. Consider the word "transsexual", similar in that it uses two S letters next to each other and to take any away would ruin the meaning. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) rulers? "The Precursors played the same part as the Forerunner after them, laying the seeds for another civilization to spring up and dominate the Galaxy." Humanity dominates the Galaxy? I doubt it. This is evidenced by Humanity getting their arses kicked by the Covenant.--cv :Considering that the war is over, and they have the alliegance of the Sangheili, its possible; it would also take thousands and thousands of years for them to Dominate the galaxy. General ONI recon 111 - 15:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::There are simply at peace. If the Sanfheili were to attack, Humanity would likely lose. I believe 'dominate' is not the best choice of word to use. --cv Maybe they meant technology-wise, like humans reach tier 1 and become the "dominant" species.Papayaking 07:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :And if Humans reach tier 1... the sangheili may be good warriors, but they would have there own arses kicked in tht case... They may become the dominant... in a few thousands/million years ;D --HGR question Hey guys, didn't the Didact want to follow in the footsteps of the Precursors? - Anonnomus 6:57, 18 June 2009 (UTC) He heavily believed in the Mantle which was believed to have been passed down to them by the Precursors. ''Field'' ''Master'' Spartansniper4 00:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Ah. Thanks, by the way, I know this is probebly not true since "Naughy Dog" have never worked with neither "Microsoft" nore "Bungie", but the Jak series has an acieant race with the same name, Precursor. Conection, probebly not, ripoff, likely, cawinsidence, most likely, but what do you think? - Anonnomus 1:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ...No, just...no...Papayaking 04:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC)